


A Place For You

by vamptramp0348



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Execution, Goodbyes, Guilt, M/M, Memory Palace, One Shot, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: An AU where Hannibal doesn’t manage to get an insanity defense for his crimes and is given the death penalty. One day he receives notice that he will be executed, he can have one final day before he dies. He decides to have his last supper with Will, resulting in him being sent an invitation by Hannibal. He visits Hannibal and they spend one last day today before Hannibal’s execution. Once he has passed, Will feels his loss and makes a space and world for Hannibal in his own memory palace.





	A Place For You

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork, summary and idea came from @ravenstagwill on Instagram. She snapped me out of my slump and I am forever grateful!

 

There were two thoughts racing through Will's mind when he received the invitation; the invitation to Hannibal's last supper. The first thought was on the relieved side, that there was going to be justice for The Chesapeake Ripper's victims including Beverly. The second thought however was one of pain, _"Why did you have to go and turn your damn fool self in? You could've ran, but this is my fault. I told you that I wouldn't miss you or look for you."_

　

Will knew he would miss Hannibal, some twisted part of him always would. It was going to be surreal sitting down for one final meal (to which Will knew wouldn't be what Hannibal actually wanted as human organs wouldn't be an option for any recipes) and Hannibal promised it was going to be quite a to do. Molly insisted that he not attend "After all that man has done to you, he killed one of your best friends" she argued but Will felt it in his gut, he had to go. He wanted to sit across from Hannibal taking in each and every inch of his face, every line and wrinkle. Will needed to listen to his smooth Lithuanian accent because it was going to be the last time ever heard it. He doubted they'd let them touch in any way or embrace which if Will had known the last time he felt the older man's touch was going to be the last, he would have ran away with Hannibal then and there.

　

Will met with Alana the evening he turned up for the dinner "You know you don't owe this to him right?"

　

"Well Alana, he did ask in such a polite way. To decline a dying man his last wish would be very rude"

　

"His dying is his own fault. Frederick and I did everything we could" Will was going to let Alana believe whatever she wanted, but he knew she was relieved Hannibal was going to die soon. It meant he would stop haunting her nightmares of his escaping and keeping his promise to claim her life. Will entertained the idea so briefly of helping him escape but he knew they probably wouldn't make it very far, but it still may have been better to die on the run like a deer in the woods than strapped like a lamb for slaughter.

　

The spread was magnificently laid out and Hannibal was handcuffed to the far left side, the chains were long enough for him to reach his food. There were two orderlies serving the two of them Hannibal eyes were soft as he spoke, "Hello Will"

　

"Hello Hannibal" there was a somber tone in both their voices "Are they going to keep you chained while we dine?" Will asked taking his seat.

　

"Yes and these two will be joining us but only at both ends of the room, for our protection and I suspect for their own. They're wary of you as well Will"

　

Will wasn't surprised Alana and Chilton were resorting to such measures, especially Chilton. "I didn't come with the intention to harm"

　

"Not even a little?" Hannibal was fishing for truth and though Will didn't tell him the truth he held a satisfied smirk on his face, he could see it in Will's eyes. "I've accepted this as inevitable, you may as well do the same. A life lived with regrets was a waste of breath, I have no regrets Will and now that I'm days from death I'm living even if it's only in my mind palace."

　

Will felt like apologizing for everything but he refrained, Hannibal could see the lost look in his tired eyes "I will live on even after this life is over, you'll make sure of that won't you?"

　

"If you're asking me to finish what you started, I have to refuse..."

　

"That's not what I meant Will, you'll figure it out I trust that" Hannibal said with a wink as he grabbed his wine glass up and took a generous sip. Everything was more precious to him now that his time was running out including the stares at Will.

　

Once the conversation turned away from his impending demise they truly discussed topics they both enjoyed. Time seemed to fly by and the meal had concluded including dessert, Will rose from his chair "Your company was delightful Will, it was good to see you. This night will be the final thought I have before they hit the plunger. Was it good to see me?"

　

His amber eyes searched desperately for an answer "Yes, it was good to see you one last time" Will shoved his hands into his pockets as he went to exit, he walked close by Hannibal when his chained wrist reached out and latched onto Will's arm "Lecter let him go" the guard behind Will warned. Slowly he released him but Will would forever keep the last warmth of Hannibal's body onto his for as long as he lived. He didn't do it for himself, he did it for Will.

　

A few days later Hannibal was executed, Jack had called to see if Will would come he didn't answer he just hung up the phone. Will decided to go on a solo drive and he told Molly he'd be gone for a couple days. His driving led him first to Hannibal's old office, Will walked every square inch memorizing and absorbing the energy. When he got back into his car it was 4:27 p.m. the execution was scheduled for 4:00 p.m. it was over and Hannibal Lecter was gone.

　

Stopping off at a roadside motel Will got himself a room that night, he laid on the bed hugging onto a pillow while shutting his eyes. It was as if he were dreaming when he came to cathedral doors and there were soft lights glowing through them on the other side. Will passed through the doors to see candles being lit "Hannibal?" he shook the long match out as he turned and greeted Will with a smile "I knew you'd figure it out"

　

"It took me the drive home"

　

"All that matters is I'm always going to be here for you Will in here, in your memory palace."

　

 


End file.
